A New Life for Dani
by KaytieGrl
Summary: Danny hasn't seen Dani for a while. What happens when she shows up on his doorstep and is really hurt. And the worst part, she doesn't remember how she got hurt. Currently a two-shot, but could possibly turn into a series of drabbles, from Dani's new life. Rated T because... reasons!


**Dani's Return**

**Chapter One**

**A Danny Phantom Fan-Fic**

**Do I look like I own Danny Phantom?**

**Hey guys! KaytieGrl here! I decided to do a Danny Phantom fic, because….reasons! Okay, but seriously, I just felt like writing, so this is the result. Unfortunately, Phantom Planet DID happen in this fic, but it's totally okay, because I make it work. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

It was a chilly, autumn day in Amity Park. The wind was blowing, causing purple, brown, and orange leaves to be tossed around. Although, for some strange reason, the ghost attacks seemed to be at an all-time low. The worst the Fentons had seen since last Tuesday was the Box Ghost.

So of course, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were loving the spare time. Well, mostly Sam and Danny. With Tucker being mayor and all, he rarely ever had free time. As for the other Fentons, Maddie, Jazz, and Jack, they went about business as usual.

Jazz was in her room studying, Jack was in the lab working on another way to destroy ghosts, and Maddie was in the kitchen. When she heard a knock at the door, she dried her hands to go see who it was.

Now, Maddie had experienced enough of Danny's crazy fangirls to know when to not let someone in. When she opened the door to see the face of a thirteen year old girl, she thought, for sure, this was one of those times.

"Hi there, Mrs. Fenton, is Danny home?" The girl asked.

Her black hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. She wore a blue hoodie, a red pair of shorts, and beanie cap. "Umm, yes he's upstairs, what do you need?" Maddie asked her. The girl looked confused, "Umm, I'm a friend of Danny's, I know him from," she glanced around franticly, as if she were looking for an answer, "I know him from Nasty Burger, I didn't have any money, and he paid for me. I just came by to thank him." Maddie didn't know what to do, she didn't look like most of the girls that came begging to meet Danny.

"Well, I'll tell him you stopped by." Maddie said. The girl tensed up. Maddie hadn't noticed that the girl had been holding her side the entire time. "This is, umm, REALLY important, could I please talk to him?!" The girl begged. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Maddie asked her, with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I really, really need to talk to Danny," she replied quickly. "Just one minute. What's your name?" Maddie asked. "Dani," the girl replied, "D-A-N-I." Maddie nodded and walked upstairs to her son's room. "Danny?" she knocked. The door opened, "Yeah, Mom?" he asked. "There's a young girl down stairs, begging to talk to you. Her name is Dani. Black hair. Blue eyes." Danny smiled. "Really? She's a friend of mine."

Maddie and Danny walked downstairs, but when they got there, the girl was unconscious on the ground, her hand still clutched to her side. "DANIELLE!" Danny shouted. He ran over to her side and moved her hand, revealing three long claw marks on her side. He shook her gently, "Dani, who…what did this to you?" Dani opened her eyes slightly, "Don't remember." She said, before blacking out again.

Danny, picked her up bridal style, "Mom, can you take her I need to call Sam, I'm gonna need her help with this." Maddie nodded, and took the girl from him. Maddie set her down on the couch, and went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

First, she cleaned the wound. Then, she bandaged it up. After that she decided to go ask Jazz if she had any spare shirts that she could give the girl to put on when she woke up.

When Maddie was on her way downstairs, Danny was talking to the girl and Sam had already arrived.

"All I remember is I was flying around, and then I was waking up a few blocks from here with this thing on my side. I knew you were close, so I ran as fast as I could." Dani said

_Flying? _ Maddie thought.

"Are we going to tell your parents about what I am? _Who _I am?" Dani asked. Danny smiled, "It's up to you." Dani nodded, "I'll think about it, but do you think I can crash here for a few days?" Dani asked. "Duh! Did you really think I was gonna let you out of my sight, until we figure out what did this to you?" Danny chuckled.

"So what's our story for me not having parents? Because, you know she's going to wonder why I didn't just go home." Dani asked. Sam spoke up, "We'll tell her you're an orphan, and if she doesn't buy it, you can just stay at my place, you know, phase through the roof or something." Dani nodded, "Well, I could do that here too." Danny smiled at Dani, "We'll figure something out. We always do." Dani giggled, "You better believe it, cuz!"

_Danny's been keeping more secrets! Who is this girl! _Maddie thought. She cleared her throat to make her presence known, and all three of them jumped. "Hi, Mrs. Fenton, thanks for helping me like you did," Dani said. Maddie smiled, "Any time, sweetie. I brought you one of Jazz's old shirts to put on." Dani nodded and Maddie handed her the shirt. She stood up and headed toward the bathroom. "How does she know where the bathroom is?" Maddie thought aloud.

"I told her when she first woke up. She needed to use the bathroom," Sam lied. Danny looked at his mother, "Mom, there's something I need to tell you about Dani," he started, "she's an orphan and she's been living on the streets for a while, do you think, maybe she could stay here for a few days?" He asked. Maddie smiled, "I don't see why not. I mean, if she has no place to go, and she _is _hurt so it shouldn't be a problem. I there anything else I should know?" Maddie asked.

Danny hesitated, he was about to say something, when Dani came in wearing an old black t-shirt. "Hey Dani, my mom said you could stay here for a while." Danny said. Dani grinned, "Thanks, did you tell her-," Sam cut her off, "That you were an orphan? Yeah, she's fine with it." Dani nodded.

"Hey Danny, you got any food?" Dani asked. "I always do," Danny replied. Dani smiled and followed Dani and Sam into the kitchen. Leaving Maddie thinking to herself.

_What is he not telling me?_

**_OKAY! So, that's it for chapter one of two! R AND R!_**

_-**KaytieGrl Out!**_


End file.
